Radio systems consist of reception and transmission equipment. A fundamental requirement of such equipment is to instantiate information on the radio transmission signal, in the case of the transmitter and to recover the information in the case of the receiver. Frequency conversion between the information signal and the radio frequency channel is achieved through a process of frequency conversion in which a stable local oscillator signal operating at the frequency of the radio channel is used to convert the information signal between the information channel and the radio channel.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.